Talk:CBNGN-003 Union Flag Celestial Being Version
Is the extension that long? CBNGN-003 (SVMS-01AP) Union Flag Celestial Being Use, that's got to be the longest name I've seen yet to date. Do we have confirmation that's the official title? If it is, I'll shorten it at least CBNGN-003 Union Flag Celestial Being Use.Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread I was gonna call it CBNGN-003 Union Flag (CB Custom) , the guy who created it, named it that. Dav7d2 23:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) That's even better, but do we have a official title? I need a official name. In the meantime, I'll fix some of the segments. Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 00:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) * I think it should be applies to all Mobile Weapon with alternate model number like RX-78NT-X (MMX-03) NT-X. Alternate model number should be just mention in article. やらないか? 05:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) The unit number is quite ridiculous. It basically stands for 'C'elestial 'B'eing 'N'on-'GN '''Unit 003. Could have been SVMS-01CB or GNVMS-01AP. But it is what it is.Gaeaman788 00:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :The current title is the official titile we are given so I think we should stick with it. The same goes for the model number, it's presented this way as well. The source of the name and the model number is the movie novelisation, as well as the name of the GN Sword Kai II. :The NGN=Non GN thing is not directly mentioned in the novel AFAIK, however I have made this assumption and rationalisation in the forums once or twice when I posted the info around. I made it based from the NGN Bazooka of the GN-X III and the Astraea Type F, where the NGN does indeed stand for "Non GN" to directly specified that it's not a GN weapon, so I think the assumption that this NGN stands for the same thing is safe for the moment. Also, thanks to the person who made this page, I wanted to make it for ages but since Ive never done it before I was a bit lazy to take it up. :(ironically, the NGN Bazooka is compatible with GN Missiles as an option. This Flag uses GN weapons as well in the form of the GN Sword II's solid blade and it's beam capability, which is shown in the movie)'' -SonicSP 18:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Clean up page Guys, I'm busy with studies so I limiting my use of Wikia. Anycase, HaroSan (gave him a 3-month ban) came back and it didn't take the guy long to start causing havoc on the pages. I need someone to clean up this page of whatever grammatical issues he might have plugged in. The most damage is done on the history section, but look around if there's more, thanks. Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 12:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) name the CB fLAG IS actually called the Flag Kai for short. i put that in the article already. i got the data from dav7d2, on one of his translation requests. Bravecommander 03:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Smokescreen! Well, from the movie, I remember Setsuna shooting a massive amount of rockets that turned out to be smokescreens. Shouldn't we put that in the system features section? It does matter since we have a gist of how it works. -Dav7d2 22:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll fix that. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 01:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Plasma or Sonic Blades? Guys: I need some clarity here. I last checked Flag Kai's swords are sonic-types, but there's mention they're plasmas. So which one is true? Anyone? Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 01:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the Flag Kai uses the same sonic blades that the Over Flag units used. Those functioned as standard sonic blades like any other Flag/Enact's weapon, but they could also form a plasma blade around it. Maybe those are the weapons being used by the Flag Kai, hence why it was mentioned to have both. Last Saber 02:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :The Flag aand Enacts solid daggers are "sonic" blades, and they possess the abilities to generate the plasma swords, which are those blue beamsaber-like weapons. I don't imagine the CB Flag's are any different. :The weapon name from the normal Flag and Enacts manuals are "Sonic Blade(Plasma Sword)", representing the two modes. -SonicSP 04:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) the movie shows a the flag pulling out beam saber hilt looking thing that generates a blue sword. so yes, plasma sword, no vibroblade. normal plasma swords are generated from the vibroblade. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 13:04, January 17, 2011 (UTC)